A Pretty Smile Is My Doom
by stranger12
Summary: Carisi tried not to stare at Dodds
**Law & Order: SVU – A Pretty Smile Is My Doom**

Carisi tried not to stare at Dodds

* * *

Carisi knew he was an attractive man, thank you. His blond hair, blue eyes and smile had earned him more than a few looks over the years, and he liked to keep in shape in order to better chase down murderers and rapists, so it wasn't unusual for heads to turn in his wake.

He wasn't that used to turning his head to stare at a colleague of his, though.

Sure, Liv and Rollins were beautiful women any straight dude would love to have by their side, and Fin's swagger and smirks were pretty darn appealing (when he wasn't poking fun at Carisi, that is), and, okay, fine, Barba did have his appeal, especially when he looked at Carisi like he wasn't a bug who needed some thorough squashing for being dumber than a courtroom full of rape deniers.

Dodds though? Damn.

Tall, dark haired and blue eyes, Carisi had taken a bit of a dislike to him, considering the way he came into the SVU and how he tried to butt into Liv's managerial style, but, much to everyone's slight surprise, he started to take a backseat, to listen, to learn, and soon enough, he was kind of one of them, smart, driven, passionate about the criminals they tried to put behind bars.

It didn't hurt Carisi's growing fondness for the man that he was also fucking good to look at. He even noticed Liv, ever professional Liv, checking the man out at times, and Rollins was nowhere near as unaffected as she attempted to pretend to be. Fin didn't swing that way, but even he became increasingly friendly with Dobbs, even beginning to rib him like he did everyone else.

Carisi tried not to stare too much, it didn't bode well to get a crush on a co–worker, especially one who both outranked him and was their big boss's son, but it didn't hurt to look, right?

Naturally, it did kinda hurt when Liv threw them together on an undercover assignment as a couple and told them with only a hint of amusement to dress to impress a crowd of gay club goers. Needless to say, Carisi had to bravely endure Rollins' unapologetic cackling and Fin's almost physical teasing pokes, not that Dodds was excluded from the friendly banter, he just bore it much smoother.

The next night, the entire SVU squad was cramped into a van a couple of blocks away from their targeted club. Three couples who'd attended it on a Friday night had turned up either dead or beaten within an inch of their lives in the last two months, and no progress had been made on finding the culprit, so Carisi and Dodds were to go in, blend in, and hopefully attract the asshole long enough to bust 'em.

"Remember, all of the couples were reportedly monogamous and very clear about that, but they were all hit on by the same man, you know his description, try to get his attention if you see him... You know the drill" – Liv said, nodding seriously at them.

"Straighten your shirt" – Rollins told Carisi with an eye roll – "Our vics were all well dressed and well put together, our guy will never look at you if you look like a slob"

"Yeah, yeah" – the blond grumbled and rearranged his shirt and collar. Dodds looked even more straight laced than usual, but his outfit was much more fun than his dark suits and white shirts.

Who would've known the man could wear a pair of jeans so well? Carisi himself was wearing a comfortable pair of pants that matched his black shirt, making his fair skin and light hair stand out even more than usual. Dodds' dark blue, almost shimmery shirt didn't look like anything Carisi would've imagined he had in his wardrobe, but it suited him pretty fucking well.

Almost too well for Carisi's comfort.

"Be careful in there, you know what this guy's capable of" – Liv warned and with sharp, focused nods, the pretend couple walked out the van and into the cool New York night.

"Think we're the hand holding couple?" – Carisi asked as they made their way to the club. Dodds' lips quirked in a small smile.

"Seems a little juvenile for us" – but when they got to the small line in front of the club, the sergeant put a hand on the small of Carisi's back. It sent all kinds of chills up his spine, but he just bore it with the ease of the experienced undercover cop that he was, and smiled almost blindingly at a briefly confused Dodds.

The club was small and crowded, the clientele dressed as carefully as Carisi and Dodds, no leather pants and t–shirts to be seen anywhere, even among the staff. Clearly not the kind of club Carisi had frequented in his youth, but nice all the same. He ordered them two virgin drinks and they stood in close proximity as they surveyed the place.

"Bit dark for us to see properly" – Carisi mumbled, trying not to frown.

"We should try to get up there" – Dodds motioned to the small stages all around the dance floor where they would definitely get a better view of the place. Problem was, no one was on them, and Carisi wasn't sure if they would be able to get up there long enough to see their suspect before they likely got kicked out by a bouncer.

"Think that's gonna fly here?" – the brunet narrowed his eyes for a moment before they got their drinks.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" – Dodds asked the bartender with a flirtatious grin that was easily returned.

"Anything"

"My boyfriend has never gone up on one of those little stage areas, can anyone go up there?"

"You can, people just usually don't, not on these nights, anyway"

"Good to know, thank you" – the sergeant smirked fleetingly and gave the bartender a tip.

"So, what you think? We drink, pretend we're a little high and try to get up there?"

"We can try, at the very least"

And much to Carisi's relief, they did get up on one of the stages, with many catcalls following their wake, particularly when Dodds put a possessive arm around him as they danced slow and awfully close. That didn't help Carisi keep his head straight, but the thought of another couple getting beaten, even killed that night made him forget about Dodds' eyes on him, and he spent his time up there discreetly looking into the crowd.

"Near the DJ" – Dodds said softly, turning Carisi slowly. Sure enough, a man fitting the description of their guy was chatting up an obvious couple, though it didn't seem like he was having any luck with them.

Time to play bait.

Dodds helped him get down, and they quickly made their way over, staying nearby, dancing again, but without being too obvious about it. Their guy was shot down and Carisi would nearly see the rage in his expression. No good.

"Play along" – he said in Dodds' ear before abruptly dragging into along to the DJ booth, almost knocking into their suspect – "Hey, man!" – he screamed at the DJ, who made a motion to signify he was listening – "Play us something special?! It's our anniversary!"

That got them a nod from the amused DJ, and the suspect's full on attention. Bingo.

The pretend couple ignored their would–be admirer as they danced, as if entranced by one another, until the man came up to them and started to hit on both of them, asking their names, about their anniversary, if they wanted to get themselves a nice little present (i.e. him). The two survivors they'd spoken to said the man only attacked after several rejections, and that they had told him they were in a committed relationship, so thanks but no thanks.

Carisi played the besotted partner and let Dodds take the suspect, and he liked his acting, ignoring the suspect and dodging his questions and giving absentminded answers while still gripping his interest. Carisi had to hand it to Dodds, he was kind of good at this whole undercover thing for a newbie at it.

Sure enough, the suspect followed his pattern and didn't leave them alone for the rest of the time they spent at the club, and they did what all the victims had done, and went out the back for a little alone time. The man would follow them, as he had done all the other times, interrupt whatever they were doing, be rejected yet again and then he'd attack them viciously.

They went out and stood close to the door so they could see him coming, and Carisi wondered what they'd have to do now. He usually went undercover alone, or didn't really interact much with his partners, he definitely had never had to be as close to them as Dodds was, pressing him against the wall.

"Better make it believable" – the sergeant said before kissing him and slipping a hand on Carisi's neck to draw him closer.

... Well, okay then.

Carisi tried to keep his eyes open, or close enough, to watch the door, but Dodds' hand was warm against his skin, his lips were rough but pleasant, and he kind of wanted to get back to his apartment and, hum...

"Mind if I join?" – their guy questioned with a leer and, well, time to earn their badges.

Later, when the suspect was in cuffs and cursing at everyone's parents, pets and children, Liv congratulated Dodds and Carisi for running a smooth operation. Fin sent them an all too annoying eyebrow wiggle and Rollins winked at them as they went back into the van.

"So, what did you think of your first undercover work?" – Carisi awkwardly asked Dodds, who shrugged.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" – he cleared his throat – "Look, about what happened..."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to, er, to... I mean, I shouldn't have just, you know, kissed you like that"

"It was for the cover"

"I know, but we could've just... Done something else, I don't know"

"I think it worked out for the best, serge. The asshole thought we were getting it on, and we knocked him down"

"I suppose, yes"

"Wanna get a beer?"

"Pretty sure all the bars are closed right now" – Dodds pointed out and Carisi snorted some, eyes dancing.

"I got a nice, cold six pack back home"

"Oh"

"And cable, we can catch the game"

"Which one?" – Carisi opened a lazy smirk.

"Does it matter?"

It didn't. They didn't even get to the beer, their hands a little occupied with more pressing matters.


End file.
